prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Coat (Charlotte DiLaurentis)
Red Coat is a disguise used by CeCe Drake. CeCe stole the game from Mona Vanderwaal while she was in Radley Sanitarium and began building a team of "A's" which she commanded. She is the "evil" Red Coat and works with the other Red Coat, who is revealed to be Sara Harvey. History Season 2 UnmAsked Mona is admitted to Radley Sanitarium, after it is revealed that she is "A". Mona is sitting when the nurse alerts her of a visitor. Red Coat walks into the room and Mona says she did everything she asked her to. Season 3 Hot Water When Emily enters CeCe's apartment, her Red Coat can briefly be seen in her suitcase. This possibly means that it was her that Spencer saw earlier. Season 4 Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan for Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme". CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. It is revealed in "Game Over, Charles" that it was CeCe who set up the flight, and it was Sara Harvey who was flown in. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe is in Ezra Fitz's lair on the phone. As the camera pans away we see that a red coat is draped over a chair. At the Hoedown, Emily spots Red Coat but loses her. Spencer shows up and Emily tells her what she saw. Spencer questions Emily if it was CeCe and they see her again, chasing her outside. They believe they see her heading down the road, and break into a truck to follow her. Red Coat jumps into the back of the truck and Emily notices her moving. They get a hoe and hit in the hay, but Red Coat is gone, leaving only her coat behind. Later, CeCe is seen in her black hoodie but is wearing the same black heels and pants that Red Coat wears, meaning that it was her at the Hoedown. Now You See Me, Now You Don't In Ravenswood, Someone traps Emily in a coffin and puts her on a sawmill. The girls try to figure out where she is when they see Red Coat running over to the sawmill. They chase her inside but she disappears. The girls frantically attempt to get Emily out but to no avail. Suddenly Red Coat shuts off the machine and takes off. The girls hear a noise and look up and another Red Coat is on the stairs. Aria chases her up and the two fight. Aria eventually kicks off her mask to reveal CeCe Drake. CeCe pushes Aria and attempts to escape by swinging down on a rope but the rope breaks and CeCe falls. Aria grabs her hand but her sleeve tears and CeCe plummets to the ground. Season 5 EscApe From New York It is revealed by Alison that CeCe only wore the Red Coat at the Sawmill to help her distract "A". Season 6 Game Over, Charles CeCe is revealed to be "A" and was the Red Coat that locked Emily inside the Sawmill. It is revealed that she was the Red Coat who visited Mona. Though she was revealed to have been wearing a red robe, as opposed to the traditional Red Coat. It is also revealed that the real Red Coat is CeCe's helper and is Sara Harvey. Appearances Notes *CeCe is one of three Red Coat's. **The main identity is Sara Harvey, who is CeCe's ally. She was initially Red Coat as a decoy but is currently the only Red Coat. **The secondary identity is Alison DiLaurentis, who is the original Red Coat and used the disguise to help her friends. **The tertiary identity is CeCe herself, who is "A", but used the disguise for Alison to distract "A", whom Alison was unaware was actually CeCe. CeCe was the Red Coat at the Hoe Down and is the Red Coat that locked Emily in the sawmill. *CeCe may have been the "Bad" Red Coat. This is proven to be true, although CeCe was only Red Coat a few times, while the real identity belongs to Sara Harvey. *It is unknown if it was CeCe's coat in "Bring Down the Hoe" or just Sara's. *It is unknown if CeCe was ever actually Red Coat other than at the Saw Mill. *CeCe is one of the two masked Red Coat's. *It is possible that CeCe was the Red Coat who purchased hoodies in "Blood Is the New Black". *CeCe may have been the Red Coat wearing the Emily mask since we later see her wearing the mask while in a hoodie. *CeCe may have been the one living under the DiLaurentis home. *CeCe was the Red Coat at the Hoe Down most likely, as she is later seen in Red Coat's heels and jeans. Gallery MonaAndCeCe.png CeCeRedCoat3x20.png CeCeRedCoat4x11.png RedC_CeCe.png CeCeRun.png CeCeMaskedRedCoat4x12.png S04E12_2875529.png CeCeUnmasked4x12.png CeCeC.png CeCeRedCoat4x12.png CeCeHoldsOn4x12.png RedDeaD.png CeCeRedCoatDead4x12.png AVisitor6x10.png CeCeTakesOver6x10.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:Red Coat Category:Disguises Category:A